Lana and Lola write stories
by kirbykid13
Summary: Lana and Lola write their own stories for the Bluebell Scouts so they can their 7th patch.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House**

Lana and Lola were given a notebook and a pen as they had to write stories for the Bluebells, so they get their 7th Bluebell patch.

"Okay Lana, are you ready to do some writing," Lola replied.

"Oh, you bet I am," Lana said holding her pen up.

The two took seats at a desk to start writing their stories. We look at Lana's story.

 _ **Ice Cream by Lana Loud**_

 _It was a beautiful day in Royal Woods where me and my sister Lola were walking down the sidewalk together._

 _"Sure, is a beautiful day, isn't it sis," I said_.

 _"It is, no rain to come to get my pretty dress wet," said Lola._

 _"Unless there's mud," I said._

 _"Don't even mention it," said Lola._

 _Then, me and my twin sis heard a musical noise down the street, it was the ice cream truck._

 _"ICE CREAM!" we both screamed._

 _Me and Lola ran as fast as we could to catch the ice cream truck, and we eventually caught it. The ice cream man came up to us._

 _"Hi girls, what can I get for you today?" the ice cream man asked._

 _"I want chocolate," I said_.

 _"I want strawberry," Lola said._

 _The ice cream man went up and gave us our own ice cream cone. Lana got chocolate while Lola got strawberry._

 _"Here you are girls," said the ice cream man._

 _"Thank you," we both said as I gave him $2._

 _We both walked away with our cones, but as Lola was about to lick hers, a big kid swiped it from her._

 _"That's mine," said Lola._

 _"No, it's mine," said the big kid._

 _The kid walked off with her ice cream, and my sister cried. I couldn't stand watching my sister cry, so I marched up to that big kid._

 _"Hey, give my sister her ice cream back," I yelled._

 _"No, it's my ice cream," said the big kid._

 _"Fine, have my ice cream too," I said._

 _I put my ice cream cone down his pants, and he started to scream. The big kid dropped the ice cream and ran home crying. No one messes with my sister._

 _"Thanks Lana," my younger sister Lola said, "but none of us have ice cream."_

 _Then I found a dollar on the ground._

 _"Now we can get another ice cream," I said._

 _"But Lana, that's a one-dollar bill, we can only get one ice cream," Lola said._

 _"That's all we need," I said._

 _Me and Lola went after the truck again, and I used the dollar to get my sister her strawberry ice cream._

 _"Thanks Lana, but you don't have an ice cream," said Lola._

 _"Lola, I only need two things to make me happy, my pets I found in the wild, and you smiling," I said._

 _"Aww, thanks Lana," said Lola._

 _Me and Lola walked back home while she was licking her ice cream._

 _ **THE END**_

"Brilliant work Lana," said Lana as she stretched her arms out.

Meanwhile, Lola was working on her story.

 _ **Talent Show by Lola Loud**_

 _Me and Lana were in Royal Woods Elementary for the annual talent show. Me and Lana's talent was going to be singing the Blarney song together._

 _"Lola, I don't know if I can do this," said Lana._

 _"Don't worry, we've been rehearsing all week, and I have been helping with you with memorizing the words since you kind of embarrassed yourself in Bluebell tryouts," I mentioned._

 _"You're right Lola, and besides we don't want to just make the audience proud, but we also want to make Blarney proud," said Lana._

 _"Great, now let's get out there and them and Blarney what were made of," I said._

 _Me and Lana walked on stage as Principal Huggins introduced us. We saw all our family in the audience, and Lana felt nervous. She looked at me, but I told her you got this. The music started playing and me and Lana started singing._

(Note: The Blarney theme song is the BARNEY THEME SONG LYRICS replacing Barney with Blarney)-I also don't own Barney the Dinosaur

 _Blarney is a dinosaur from our imagination_

 _And when he's tall_

 _He's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

 _Blarney's friends are big and small_

 _They come from lots of places_

 _After school they meet to play_

 _And sing with happy faces_

 _Blarneys shows us lots of things_

 _Like how to play pretend_

 _ABC's, and 123's_

 _And how to be a friend_

 _Blarney comes to play with us_

 _Whenever we may need him_

 _Blarney can be your friend too_

 _If you just make-believe him!_

 _The crowd gave out a huge round of applause for our singing performance._

 _"Lana, you were great," I said._

 _"Thanks Lola," Lana said._

 _I was so happy for my sister, even though we didn't win. If we had fun together, that's what matters._

 _ **THE END**_

"Brilliant work Lola," Lola said.

Lana and Lola brought their stories to their scout leader. She read them, and she was impressed.

"Lana, Lola, these stories are brilliant," said the scout leader.

"Thanks ma'am," Lana and Lola said in union.

"You two excelled in your task in writing a Loud House fanfiction not based on the episode No Such Luck," the scout leader said, "Here are your wonderful writer patches."

Lana and Lola were given patches with a happy face pencil reading "Wonderful Writer" for writing fanfiction not related to No Such Luck.

"So, what did you write about Lana?" Lola asked.

"I wrote a story where we have ice cream, but some big kid took your ice cream, but I teach him a lesson, and get you another ice cream," Lana explained, "I wouldn't want anything happening to my twin sister."

"That's sweet, even though I could've just shoved that big kid's face in the sandbox," Lola said.

"What did you write about Lola?" Lana asked.

"I wrote about us being in a school talent show singing the theme song to Blarney," Lola explained, "You were nervous, but I helped you through because you're my twin sis."

"Wow, despite me being filthy all the time, you showed that you care about me," Lana said.

"I love you Lana," Lola said.

"I love you too Lola," Lana said.

The two hugged each other. They are happy to be each other's twin.


End file.
